


Apres ski

by marginaliana



Series: CHM dribble/drabble/drouble fest 2018 [1]
Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, fest fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginaliana/pseuds/marginaliana
Summary: The sauna was a welcome relief...





	Apres ski

**Author's Note:**

> Finally getting around to posting these here.

The sauna was a welcome relief after an afternoon of falling down, getting up, falling down and then falling down again even before he'd managed to get up the second time.

Even more welcome – or less, depending on how much Jeremy wanted to torture himself – was the sight of Richard leant back against the wood slats, wearing only a towel slung around his hips. At least they were the only two people present.

"You know there's a tradition, right, Jez?" Richard said, breaking into the companionable silence. "A sauna tradition, I mean."

"Oh, god, is there?" said Jeremy, and then, "Go on, then. What is it? You're dying to tell me."

"Once you're nice and toasty, you have to go and fling yourself into the snow."

" _Why?_ "

"It's bracing."

"I prefer to brace myself with a strong drink, thanks."

"You're such an old man," Richard said, but he was smiling. "Anyway, guess you won't mind watching my towel." He whipped it off without further ado, and Jeremy was left speechless as Richard flung the towel off to one side and dashed out. His arse was… pert. Smooth. Exquisite.

The thought made the silence of the sauna feel overwhelming. Jeremy tried not to think, staring instead at the tangled whirl of Richard's towel, although he was already beginning to worry that his own wasn't nearly large enough to cover what needed to be covered. 

Richard was gone for a minute, two minutes, and then just when Jeremy had started to worry that he'd injured himself or something, he came bouncing back in, letting the door slam shut behind him and flopping blithely onto the bench. Next to the towel. Naked.

"It's bloody freezing out there," he pronounced.

_Don't look don't look don't look._ "Don't state the obvious, Hammond," Jeremy said. "It's tedious."

Richard ignored this. "I'm cold now."

Jeremy had never been hotter in his life. "At least you've got a way to warm up," he said, gesturing around them at the sauna and using that as an excuse to turn his gaze away from Richard's chest. And the rest of him.

"I suppose," Richard said. He sounded oddly smug. Jeremy waited for him to say something else, but instead Richard took a deep breath and stood up, then flung himself into Jeremy's lap.

"Hammond!" Jeremy said, because his feelings about naked Richard were going to be utterly obvious in about three seconds. 

"I think you should warm me up," Richard said, husky, and draped his arms around Jeremy's neck. The movement brought their faces close together, close enough to kiss. "Mmmm?" he said and then, more quietly, "Yes or no, Jez?"

Jeremy was almost too stupefied to realize what was being offered to him, but the cold skin of Richard's arms against his sweating neck sharpened his attention just enough. "Well," he said. "Yeah. Obviously."

Richard laughed, and leaned in to kiss him, and they carried on for quite a while before getting overheated and retiring to Jeremy's hotel room.


End file.
